The Avengers: Avenge Once More
by keyanabrollan
Summary: The Avengers will have to fight again, a dangerous battle against Loki of Asgard. However, Loki brings in more danger than the team expects. **For now, I'm going to wait to update more on this story! I need to rewrite it and all. So technically this is just the rough draft. I'll change/update more when I can. Thank you for the views and favorites and reviews! -KR**
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

The blue transportation beam shoots to the sky. The Avengers watch it fly up, saying goodbye to Thor and his brother, knowing they succeeded in their battle against Loki of Asgard. They all leave, going seperate directions. The Tesseract is no more on Earth.

The two moons shines upon the land of Asgard. Darkness rises as lightness falls while Thor and Loki walk up to the chambers below. Down the stairs they go, leading up to a huge door. Indented with markings and shapes. A door to hold in even the strongest of gods of Asgard. The Chambermen opens the door slowly.

"You think this will hold me inside?" Loki questioned.

"Of course it will. I'm sorry, brother."

"Always apologizing..." Loki smirks.

The Chambermen pushes Loki inside. Loki didn't turn to see his brother's face for the last time. Loki looks up at the ceiling, then around the room, toward the sides and corners. Just plain stone. Dirty and rusty. The only light that came through the room was at the wall infront of him. Only a small window with bars.

"So...cold in here, dear brother."

"You'll stay in there for a long time." Thor replies.

Thors looks over at the Chambermen. BAM. He bangs the end of his staff to the ground floor. The door starts to close as Loki looks at the side, staring in Thors eyes. The blue eyes of solitude and peace. The green eyes of mischief and evil, redemption.

"As sentenced from our King, Loki of Asgard is put in captivity."

The door finally shuts. Locks close and the door turns sturdy. Thor turns around, walking back up the stairs.

The light from the two moons shine in Thors eyes as he walks up to the castle patio. He looks down at the city, reminded of the New York battle. The battle of freedom vs. ruling. However, Thor would have never though that Loki would bring war to Earth. Thor lets out a heavy sigh.

Heavy sounds of armor gets closer to Thor. "You seem to be taking this very well Thor." A young lovely voice speaks.

Sif, goddess of war. Beautiful, yet deadly. She helped fight alongside Thor when he battled The Iron Giant of Loki's tactics. However, it is time to support him, Thor.

"He might be your brother, but he did destroy one of the most popular cities on the planet Earth. Take it easy for a while." Sif patted Thor's shoulder.

Thor was silent. Just staring at the evening sky. He nods to respond to Sif.

"I will see you tomorrow for the Grand Meeting with your father." Sif waves goodbye to Thor, as Thor did the same. Sif enters to building behind Thor, the capital, with the rest of her friends inside.

Thor was still thinking about his brother. He can picture the meeting they had at the mountain before he started fighting Iron Man and Captain America. His brother, refusing to go to Asgard. Thor didn't want the war to start and end on Earth. However, it happened anyway.

Walking to the door to enter the Capital. Frigga, Thor's mother, was waiting outside near the door. Waiting for Thor. She tries to hold Thor's hand to comfort Thor, but she was taken back by Thor moving his hand away.

Thor opens the door to see Sif and his other friends sitting down, talking. Having their own little meeting for themselves. They all look at Thor.

"Thor...we have to tell you something." Sif says.

"Loki escaped?"

"No. It's about Loki, but he didn't escape."

"Then what?"

Fandral gets up on his feet and walks toward Thor.

"Listen to me...This might be apart of Loki's plan." Fandral states.

"What do you mean 'part of his plan'? He already damaged a whole city and he can't even touch the Tesseract from where he is."

"What about if that was apart of his plan?" Sif comments.

Thor looks at his 4 friends and warriors. In the eyes of their worriness is real. Sif continues.

"This might only be the beginning."

"It's just a theory, Thor. Maybe it won't happen, another battle against your brother." Volstagg states.

The floors beneath the gods feet starts to shake. They grab hold of the pillars and chairs. The whole kingdom shakes back and forth. But it stops as soon as it started. A Guard from the floors below runs up the stairs toward the Capital, seeing Thor and the others.

"This is of importance. No prisoner has escaped nor any enemies has entered." The Guard announces. He walks away quietly.

Thor stands up straight while the others sit down on the chairs. Thor nods to his friends as he walks out of the marble room, looking at the sky.

_This might only be the beginning._


	2. Chapter 1: A New Suit and a Problem

**Chapter 1: A New Suit and a Problem**

Genius- Billionare- Playboy- Philapologist. The title given to the popular Tony Stark. His nickname 'Iron Man' really gives him a confidence boost, huh? Or does he feel like the best of the best? For Tony, it doesn't matter. He is still a Genius. As the saying goes to his Iron Man counterpart- 'Tony Stark was able to it in a cave. With a box of scrapes."

Tony walked up to the top floor of Stark Tower, soon, Avenger Tower. The sun was beaming at the city being repaired. Buldings being remodeled and streets being cleaned up. He was happy that him and Pepper were able to finish the new Tower. As for the new CEO of Stark Industries, Virginia "Pepper" Potts was far more busy than Tony.

Pepper opened the door to the roof and popped her head out. She was up there a moment before Tony ordered JARVIS to play 'Shoot to Thrill' in the background.

"Tony..." Pepper pleaded over to Tony.

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. CEO of Stark Industries and love interest to Tony Stark. Pepper would always work on the business side of the Industry. Not to mention to keep Tony focus on agreeing to contracts and not...mess around.

"I need you to sign these- and what are you doing?" Pepper asked as she walked over to him.

"I am helping the city rise up by having my presence bask over it."

Pepper sighed. "Tony...just, sign these." Pepper chuckled a bit.

Tony grabbed Pepper's clipboard and pen to sign the documents. Pepper looked up to see that Tony still wore the same clothes since the battle. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed back the clipboard.

"What?" Tony asked.

Pepper giggled. "Just 'fonding' over the usual Tony Stark. So how was Shawarma?"

"Quite...awkward." Tony said as Pepper started to walk back to the roof door. "But the food was good." BAM! The door closed on Tony.

Tony sighed deeply. Back to the old routine. But he liked the old routine. He's now working on something. Something useful. Something BIG.

It wasn't until two days later that Pepper started to call Tony again. Such a long time too, as Tony waited a few times for Pepper. Those two days, however, were like 2 years. He was inside his 'Chamber of Secrets', working. The final product was almost done when Pepper went inside the chamber.

There it stood. As tall as Tony. Painted gold on the chest, ab, side arms and lower legs. Red on the rest of the suit. The Mark VIII. The new Iron Man suit. It standed in the middle of his gallery of Iron Man suits.

"Is that the new suit?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, the Mark VIII. This is my most precious thing in the world." Pepper gave Tony a stern look. "Besides you." Pepper rolled her eyes, yet again.

"Tony, when will you ever devote yourself to the business side of Stark Industries?"

"Until I'm done devoting myself as Iron Man." Tony responded. Tony's phone started to ring. INCOMING CALL: THE CAPTAIN. Tony answered as he walked away from Pepper. Left her confused. "You have reached the busy-mode of Tony Stark. Please leave a message while he won't respond." Tony responded.

Steve chuckled. "Really Tony?"

"Yes really. So what's up?"

"The streets where I am are all cleaned up. We'll move up to 5th street and any parks...Umm..." Steve started to stutter a bit, feeling embarrassed? "Have you heard from the others? Like Clint, Tash-"

"Tash? Thought her first name was 'Agent.'" Tony interrupted.

"You always think every person in S.H.I.E.L.D has the first name 'Agent.'"

"I do? Huh...and no, I haven't heard from the rest."

"Oh...ok, well, I'll check up with you later. Talk to you later, Stark."

"You too." Tony hung up. His heart beat started to race. Race about Steve Rogers, 'Captain America.' Fighting alongside him changed his feelings about him. From nothing to respect. He can't bare people that try to hurt Steve for no reason, even though Steve can protect himself.

It started right after the battle. When the media brought in the news, negativity came from a handful of people. From Government officials to teenagers, the negativity was toward the Avengers for 'destroying' New York City, even though they saved the world. Tony couldn't help, but to angry when people put down Steve. Also the others, but more toward Steve. Tony remembered the line 'Love is for children. I owe him a debt.' that Agent Romanoff said to Loki. He didn't know if it applied to him. He knew he didn't love him, or did he?

Tony shook his head and went to his desk. Pepper watched him pull up a tab on his screen. She took a deep breathe and started to walk out with her clipboard. "Sorry about that Pepper." She looked back at Tony as he carried two glasses of champagne. Pepper happily sighed when Tony walked over to Pepper. She grabbed a glass.

"Tony...what is this?" Pepper asked happily to Tony.

"Another toast," Tony clinged his glass to Peppers glass. "For winning."

"For saving." Pepper corrected.

They drank the champagne together. Felt like old times. But it ended as soon as it started. Tony's screen on his desk make five loud alert noises. "Got to check that."

"You should." Pepper commented.

Tony walked over to his desk to see what happened.

There. At the middles of the screen. A small box window opened. Different circles started to expand from a middle dot to beyond. The dot in the middle blinked green.

Gamma Radiation.


End file.
